THE ALIENS ARE BACK!
by MiSs WeSt O.o
Summary: The aliens are back and they brought some childhood freinds and what if they don't like the alien's childhood friends or will they be jelous of them?
1. new charaters

Me: HI EVERY BODY

KISH: Oh hi Ashley i didn't know you were here.

ME: Don't say my name then people would stalk me.

KISH:Oh sorry.

ME:Idoit.

KISHU:What did you say.

ME: Ok so im going to add some new charaters. Oh kish you no the drill.

Kish: Ashley doesn't own tmm only the character she create and she is a big fat loser.

Me: On to the story.

NAME: KURUMI

AGE: 16

SEX: FEMALE

Height: taller than Zakuro yah she pretty tall but not tall like Pia

EYE COLOR: SAME AS KISHU

SKIN COLOR: DAAA SAME AS KISHU

HIAR COLOR: LIGHT GREEN WITH HOT PINK HIGH LIGHTS

HIAR STLYE: IT'S SHORT LIKE KISHU BUT MESSY AND DOESN'T HAVE TWO PONY TIAL

ALIEN MAKE UP: BLACK EYE LINER, LIPS ARE PINK, SHE PIANT HERE NIALS BLACK

CLOTHES: HER SHIRT HOT PINK SPEGGTI SHIRT AND THE BOTTOMIS SHORT LIKE KISHU BUT TURN UP AT THE BOTTOM ITS DARK GREEN AND SHE HAVE NO SHOES BUT SHE HAVE A SIVLER ANKLE BRACLET THAT HAVE A STAR SHAPE

WEAPON: IT IS A WHIP WITH 10 STRINGS AND IT HA SPIKEY ON IT.

Name: Yuiki

AGE: 10

SEX: FEMALE

HIEGHT: taller than pudding

EYE COLOR: SAME AS KISHU

SKIN COLOR: WHAT DO YOU THINK SAME AS THE ALIEN HAHAHAHA

HIAR COLOR: BLUE HAIR

HIAR STLYE: HER HIAR BEARLY TOCHES HER SHOULDER IT IS IN TWO PONTIAL BUT PUFFY.

ALIEN MAKE UP: JUST LIP GLOSS

CLOTHES: IT IS A VERY PUFFY DRESSES WITH CUTE RIBBIONS ON THE EDGES OF THE DRESS AND THE SHORT SLEEVES ARE PUFFY TOO AND UNDER NEITH THE DRESS IS WHITE PUFFY THINGY.

WEAPON: IT IS A HUGE MALET

ME: WELL THAT'S IT R&R PLEASE IM NEW HERE

KISH: that it and it sucks like most people said.

ME: I know please tell me if it sucks or just say stop writing you suck *sigh*.


	2. missing each other

Me: Hi!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing its wonderful well I only have one.

Pai: You fake they say you suck.

Me: You don't need to be harsh and I know they say I suck and I can't spell your name. Well let's get on with the story. Kish where are you I need you right now.

Kish: I'm right here.

Me: You no the drill.

Kish: Ashley doesn't own any thing and she sad right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TODAY IN CAFÉ MEW MEW

It was stormy out side of the café mew mew. They barely have any customer and it was the begging of October. They were all bored and there was silence till Pudding broke the silence "This so boring I wish Taru-Taru was here na no da." Pudding said in a bored but no one heard what she said. Then Ichigo said "I wonder what the aliens are doing." Then Minto said "Kishu is maybe kissing some other girls." Pudding then said "Maybe Taruto is playing…. With some other girl na no da." Pudding said the last part sad and quite. Then lettuce said "Pai is maybe studding his own planet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in Kishu space ship

Taruto said in a loud voice "ARE WE THERE YET!!!!" "No Taruto." Said Pai trying not to get angry with Taruto. Taruto, Kish, Yuiki, Kurumi and Pia were excited to see earth, but Pia trying not to show it. "HAHAHHAAH when I was in earth I watch a movie called ARE WE THERE YET!" said Kish. "WOW you watch a humans movie." Said Yuiki in a amuse voice. "Ha I bet its crappy." Said

Kurumi. The whole entire trip Pia was thinking about Zakuro "I wonder how Zakuro is been doing is she happier than the last time I saw her." Pia wonder. Kishu is also wondering about his little strawberry "Is she still dating that ayomma guy is she all grown up and prettier. Have she forgotten about me??" that question haunted Kish. Even little Romeo was thinking about pudding "Dose Pudding likes some other boy. Did she grow taller than me or I did. Is she still energetic and always happy?" The more he thinks about her the more he like her. Then Pai said "where here." Then Yuiki said "Hey Pai you said I could land the ship for you." "No I didn't who say that I bet it was kishu." "Who me???" Said Kishu in an innocent face. "Sorry yuiki till you get older right now you are too young and slow on the mind ha not even when you're older." "Have you heard stupid is a fancy way to say smart." Said Yuiki in an elegance way. "Hahaha in your dreams Yuiki."said Kish in a taunting tackle kishu down to the floor, they got so wild that they knocked Pia's whole body down to the floor they even broke the control handle. The system had the alert tone they were crashing down to earth in Tokyo. They all scream and one of them said mommy please hold me in a girly way.

TO BE CONTUINED WAT HAPPENS TO THEM WE DON'T KNOW???? WHO SCREAMED OUT MOMMY?? WE DON'T KNOW BUT I DO OR DO I???

Me: Wow lots of questions in the end right.

Kishu: Wow what a great story when Ichigo is is going to fall in love with me.

Me: Great you spoil it well you have to keep reading.

Pai: I already know the answer and the story sucks.

Me: your right pleases R&R or not or just says the story sucks *sigh*.

Pai: Wow you're so sensitive don't let people let you down.

Me: Wow you do have feelings.

Pai: The story still suck and you suck at spelling grab a dictionary before you write.

Kish: Oh the feeling is gone. Please R&R before Ashley kill her self.


	3. WHOOPIE DOO AND SHIVERING

Me: Hi every body thanks you for the review and I love the advice you gave me it help me out a lot.

Pai: You sound cheerful than usual what happen I think you need to go to the doctor.

Me: Oh i'm just happy for no reason Oh yeah I when I write I write with my feelings you get the point and oh yeah Kish!!!!!!

Kish: Oh yeah ummm Ashley doesn't own TMM.

Tokyo mew mew after the crash of the alien

Ryou was trying an experiment down stairs in the basement. When clumsy Ichigo came down stairs to talk with Ryou, but instead she trip over the experiment and red beam came shooting out. Ryou face turn into a tomato. Ryou heart was beating angrily then he screams out "Baka why did you trip on my experiment they have red DNA animal on it now some people are going to get." Then Ichigo got sad like blue "I'm sorry shirogane that won't happen again I promise." She said in a shame voice. "That's okay Ichigo everything is gong to be okay I think." said Ryou trying to keep his cool. Ichigo hope everything is going to be okay. Lucky for Ichigo the red beam just hit a tree in Africa. (A.N HAHAHHA THAT WAS SO RANDOM!!!!)

Before Ichigo little incident alien POV'S

Boom the ship crash in a corn field and the farmers watch. The old man went to the crashed ship smoke came out the old man choke on it, but he's okay. He taps Pai shoulder "Young men are you okay." He said in a wrinkly voice. Pia woke up he say to the old man "Yes I am thank you for asking." "Well you shouldn't play with rockets young man and why is your ear is so pointy are you an elf or what and why is your friends is laying on the floor like idiots." "Ummm" SLAP "Only stupid people say ummmm you sound like an idiot." said the old man in a furious voice. "We were getting ready for Halloween and my friends are acting to be dead." "Okay I am going oh and one more thing your friend suck at acting well bye have good day." "To you too." And the man disappears in the corn field. Then every body woke up. "Owww my head hurts stupid Yuiki." Said Kurumi "who me hahahaha I'm sorry." Said in a happy voice. "Yuiki are you okay I heard you say mommy." Said Kishu in a worry voice. Kish all ways treat her as a little sister. "That wasn't me it was Taruto." Said Yuiki still in a happy voice. "I was scare gosh." Said Taruto in a shy voice. "That's okay Taruto it's not your fault that you're a big was puss." Said Kuruimi in a taunting voice. "You are so mean I think I'm going to cry." Said Taruto was about to cry. "It's okay Taruto maybe she will learn how to be nice." Said Yuiki trying to cheer up Taruto. "Hahahahahahhahahahahahah yah right." They both said. "Hey Pai can we walk it feels a good day to walk." Said Kuruimi in a relaxing tone. "I guess so." Said Pai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later of walking

It started raining, a gust of freezing wind swept passed them and they began shivering. Kuruimi felt stiff when she moved her ankle bracelet, it swayed and toched her foot. She felt chills creeping up her ankle ,but ignores it. That anklet has a lot of memories and means the world to wind blew her hair into her face, covering her sad expression.

Taruto was really piss off with Kuruimi and Pai, But it wasn't compare when his planet was in a bad condition many people die of coldness. While he was walking he remembers all the people who had die of coldness. Kish trying to keep up with them, but he couldn't he felt like his body was an icicle. Every time he moves his body hurts a lot and he is trying not to scream his pain out. Yuiki still happy and she is way ahead than the others.

When she sees a puddle she jumps to the puddle. No rain can stop her. When people pass by them they have a look on there face like WTF WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY PEOPLE. "Can we stop walking?" Said Taruto in a winning voice. "NO!!" Said Yuiki in a commanding voice. "Since when you were in charge." "SINCE CHILDHOOD!!" Scream Pai, Kurumi, and Kish.

Me: Wow my character is very bossy I would slap her.

Kish: I know no one bosses me around.

Me: Yah sure please R&R.


	4. welcome back

Me: Hi everybody

Pai: Oh hi Ashley and how was your day.

Me: Okay I guess and thank you for asking.

Pai: You're welcome.

Me: KISH!!!!

Kish: Why do you be nice to Pai and not me you're mean and she doesn't own TMM.

Alien's POV

"Look, I can see Café Mew Mew," Taruto said in a joyful mood.

"Finally!" Kish said in a cheerful, yet tired tone.

"Is it that pink one?" Kuruimi whined, looking at the pink castle in disgust.

"Yupp," Kish replied, popping the 'P'.

"It's fuzzy looking," Kuruimi said. Sounding utterly bored. Kish chose to ignore her and just smiled. He was so happy. He was thinking of when he got in the cafe, he will be warm with Ichigo snuggling him up to him.

"I see the entrance," Yuiki said in an excited voice."I can't wait to meet your friends, Taruto!" she added while she walked up the trail towards the entrance. "We could play with each other every day and--"

"Watch out Yuiki!" Taruto, Kish, Pai, Kuruimi screamed. BAM!

Tokyo mew mew POV

"You're so lucky Ichigo that the red beam hit that tree in Africa," said Ryou with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Really!" Ichigo said, clearly amused.

"Wow Ichigo, it's your first time not screwing things up," Minto commented while drinking her tea.

"Why you--" Ichigo started, but was cut off by a loud BAM!

"I'll go get the door na no da." Pudding cheered, skipping towards the door.

Normal POV

Pudding opened the door and was in shocked while the aliens were picking up a clumsy Yuiki. The aliens thought she was having a heart attack, but Taruto just look at her with a very happy expression. Pudding screamed at the top of her lungs, "Taru-Taru!" She hugged Taruto so hard, that he swore she was crushing his ribs.

"Yeah, we are all friends," Yuiki said with graceful voice.

Pudding looked towards the direction she heard the voice come from, and once she saw Yuiki, she stared at her with her eyes filled with jealousy and anger. "Who is that girl?" Pudding asked with a rotten attitude.

"Oh she's my childhood friend, her name is Yuiki," Taruto said with embarrassment in his voice.

The Aliens stepped into the café. Most of them were amazed, for Pai, Kish, and Taruto had never been in there for pleasure, only when they came to destroy it. Yuiki thought it was the coolest place, with it's friendly pink walls and delicate white trimming. Whereas Kuruimi disliked the place, it was to pink. "Wow what a pink and cute place! Like, I just want to destroy it because it's so cute!" **(A.N that's how feels when I see an adorable teddy bear)** Yuiki squealed with amazement.

The whole group stared at the aliens with surprise before they all ran to them. Except Zakuro, who calmly walked towards them. All of them said welcome to the aliens.

"Who are these two aliens?" Lettuce asked with a curious voice, looking at Kuruimi and Yuiki. Her kind, gentle eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm Yuiki and this is Kuruimi," Yuiki answered in sweet voice. She liked this girl, she seemed so friendly!

"Awwww that's a cute name," Ichigo commented.

"How did you guys meet Kish?" Zakuro said in an eerily calm voice that tingled Kuruimi's spine.

"I met Taruto and Yuiki when they were four, I met Kish when he was 9, he's a year younger than me, and I met Pai when he was 11, he's a year older than me," Kuruimi answered, obviously not wanting to be there.

"Cool, so basically you all met each other when you guys were kids," Zakuro clarified. Her voice still gave Kuruimi the chills, even though it has softened a bit.

"Yeah whatever," Kuruimi answered rudely.

Yuiki stared at Ichigo then she finally asked, "Hey aren't you the girl who--"

WUSH! Kish put his hand over Yuiki mouth. "I and Yuiki have to talk privately and that means with the three of you guys also," Kish said with both anger and nervousness in his voice.

"Do I have too?" Kuruimi tiredly whined. She was tired from all that walking and just want to go to sleep, couldn't they understand that? It's not like she liked this place or anything, it actually gave her the chills.

"YES!" Kish shrieked, reaching his boiling point. The group of aliens slowly walked into the kitchen, Kuruimi grudgingly trailing behind.

"So is that the girl you still like? She should pay for breaking your heart," Kuruimi said darkly. The whole room seemed a little less brighter and just bit colder.

"You don't have to, I'm all over it," Kish lied, knowing what his friend was capable of. He couldn't win over Ichigo if his childhood friend killed her, now could he?

"Wait, that's the girl you like? I was going to say aren't you the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew," Yuiki explained.

"Hey you know that purple girl--" Kuruimi began, but was cut off.

"It's Zakuro, get it right," Pai corrected her.

"Gosh, you don't have to be mean," Kuruimi said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what if someone called you the green hair girl? It's rude." Kuruimi was always rude ever since she met all three of them. It was just the way she is, but they wouldn't have her any other way.

"Whatever, so as I was saying, she scares me, just like how Pai does. Hey Pai, you should go out with her, you both are scary," Kuruimi said, with a wicked grin on her lips.

Pai just stare at her like he wanted to kill her. He had managed to fight off the blush from rising to his cheeks, but unfortunately, the tips of his ears were scarlet red.

"You're a bitch Kuruimi," Kish commented, seeing his friend's distress. Pai sent Kish a very discreet nod, showing his appreciation for changing the subject.

"Do I give a shit? NO!" the amber-eyed alien retorted, flipping her green and pink hair over a pale shoulder.

"Hey you guys, stop cursing, there are kids in here!" Yuiki commanded, sounding furious. "Hey guys, I think Pudding, the small girl, hates me," Yuiki said curiously looking at the small monkey-Mew through the windows on the kitchen door.

"No she doesn't, she doesn't hate anybody!" Taruto angrily yelled. He was already mad at Yuiki, and she wasn't helping her case. Taruto and Yuiki always fought like they were twin brother and sister, but in the end they always forgave each other, just like twins.

"Yeah she's too happy to hate, and you guys will make good friend because you both are always happy too, but you're stupid," Kuruimi taunted in way that made it difficult to resist the urge to slap her.

While they were talking the Tokyo Mew Mew group were talking as well. "The little girl is so cute!" Ichigo gushed. She couldn't believe how adorable the young girl was. She just loved Yuiki's blue hair. But what she liked the most was the young alien's outfit! Her dress looked like it belonged to a doll, with it's puffy short sleeves and adorable ribbons on the edge. To top it all off, the white petticoat underneath made the dress poof out like an umbrella.

"No she isn't," Pudding grumbled, jealously clear in her voice. The young girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the others. She didn't want them to see how jealous she was, for she was suppose to be the happy on of the group.

"Yes she is." Ichigo and the rest of the group were so surprised that Pudding said that, because she was never rude.

"Kuruimi is a bit rude," Ichigo commented, trying to change the subject.

Zakuro butted in and added, "She probably won't be rude in the future. Maybe right now she's uncomfortable here on earth." Seeing the logic in the older girl's words, Ichigo couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah you're probably right," Ichigo mumbled, feeling ashamed now.

"So what are we going to do with the aliens?" Ryou blurted unexpectedly.

"Hey, don't you have extra room?" Zakuro coolly questioned.

"I guess they could stay here in the café," Ryou answered, thinking of all the questions he might be able to ask them. Plus, the idea of having more employees seemed good.

"YES!" The girls cheered loudly. They were actually glad the Aliens were back, now they'd be able to get to know them and not have to fight.

"But they have to go to school with you guys." Keiichiro said, knowing that they wouldn't be able to keep the aliens a secret and the truancy officers at bay.

"Yes! Wait, no!" Pudding cheered, but she was conflicted. She was happy to hear that she'd get to show Taruto her school, but Yuiki would be there, also.

"Wait, what about their ears?" Lettuce asked in a soft, kind voice. She was glad that the aliens have stopped fighting, like she said all those years ago. Now maybe they could become friends.

"We should let Pai worry about that. He probably has something so they can blend in with society," Zakuro answered.

"Don't we have to go shopping for their uniforms?" Mint wondered, going back to her table to get her tea cup.

"Oh yeah, we do, don't we?" Ichigo said, remembering that the Aliens most likely had one set of clothes.

"Shopping!" The group of girls cheered. It was going to be fun dressing up the aliens, especially Yuiki.

"Pai, what is... shooopppping?" Yuiki asked the last word coming out slow, for she didn't know what it meant. They had been coming out of the kitchen when they heard the Mews shout out shopping.

"It's a girl thing," Pai replied, giving her the simplest answer he could think of.

"How gay," Kuruimi boorishly said. Pai just stared at her, looking very evil. "What? I meant happy, gosh," Kuruimi scoffed, then went over to the rest of the Mews, avoiding any eye contact with Zakuro.

Me: I've been busy this whole week with hip hop try outs the dance was so hard and I didn't make it and it was my waste of my time oh well..

Kish: Ha you didn't make it and you cry in front of the judges.

Me: Whatever please R&R.


	5. Hating Ichigo

Me: Hi! (Sigh)

Pai: What's wrong?

Me: I got sent to the dean's office.

Pai: Why???

Me: It's all because of my friend's fault she said happy birth day really loud so the teacher made a huge fuss about it so she thought it was me. Then the dean didn't care so yeah and sent me back to class. Where's Kishu?

Taruto: Kish is in the bathroom.

Me: You want to do Kish job.

Taruto: I guess so Ashley doesn't own Tokyo mew mew.

The aliens walked back into the main room of Cafe Mew Mew. Kuruimi was too scared to stare into Zakuro eyes, and Yuiki still had a feeling that Pudding didn't like her.

"Pai, do you have something to cover your ears?" Zakuro calmly asked. While she said spoke, Kuruimi was trying not to stare at her eyes. Unable to resist the temptation, she looked deep into the purple-haired Mew's emotionless eyes. She thought, "_Wow what a heartless human being. I thought everyone on earth was always happy."_

"I do, as the matter of fact. We will take this special medicine I made and it will make our ears look like a human's," Pai said, believing his medicine will work, as oppose to Kish, who believed it won't work. Yuiki yawned really loud, stretching her her arms above her head and closing her big amber eyes. Ichigo, Minto, and even Zakuro thought it was the most adorable sound they ever heard. Pudding thought it was the must disturbing thing she had ever heard.

"Pai, I'm so sleepy, can we go to sleep?" Yuiki felt as if her eyelids weighed a hundred pounds.

"Sure, but we have to find somewhere to rest," Pai answered with a yawn. Pai's yawn made Yuiki yawn, who made him yawn again.

"We have two extra rooms," Ryou suggested, reminding everyone that he was still there.

"Great, I'm tired too, so we should get to bed right now. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Kish was also sleepy, thanks to Yuiki and Pai's contagious yawns.

"We were thinking of buying your uniforms because you are going to go to school with us." Ichigo was a little nervous, because she didn't want Kish following her around in school, and he might do embarrassing stuff that the red-head was not looking forward to.

"Oh! That's what **SHOPPING** meant," Kish said, saying the word shopping very loudly.

"Yeah well, good night Kish, Pai, Taruto, Yuiki, and…." Ichigo paused, trying to remember Kuruimi's name. Kuruimi stared at her with disgust. She already hated her as much as Taruto did, because she broke Kish's heart. Now she's can't remember her name!

"Karamu," Ichigo finally said Kuruimi name really fast and popping the **U** sound.

"The name is **Kuruimi," **Kuruimi corrected very slowly, so Ichigo could understand.

"I'm very sorry I misspoke your name. Next time I will get it right, that's a promise." Ichigo was staring at amber Kuruimi's eyes. A wave of uneasiness washed over the Mew leader. She had this feeling that Kuruimi already hated her for saying her name incorrectly.

"Yeah umhm, and the next time you'll see me you'll end up calling me a frizzy-headed witch." Kuruimi crossed her arms and had her left eye brow up. She clenched her fist and everybody looked at her furious face. The whole group felt the tension rise from the two angered girls. Kuruimi didn't like her in the first place.

"Well, you don't have to be--" Ichigo was cut off. She was fuming at what Kuruimi had said. **(A.N anyone wants to see a cat fight hahaha.)**

"Well, good-night everyone and Ryou, would you show us our rooms...quickly?" Everyone was glad that Pai was brave enough to stop both of these two dimwits from fighting.

"I'll be glad to show your room," Ryou answered quickly, so there wouldn't be any fights, and he was scared to see Kuruimi in action (although he would never admit it). It seemed she was willing to rip Ichigo's head off. While he was speaking, Kuruimi gave a death glare to Ichigo as she walked behind Kish to go to their new room. The Mew leader was also frightened of the lime green-haired alien. Pai and Kish were upset at Kuruimi's actions and attitude, it was unacceptable. Pai would have to talk to Kuruimi about her behavior. Kish just wanted Kuruimi to stay away from his kitten, he really wanted to keep his crush safe. They walked up the stairs and stopped at the end of the hallway. The two rooms were across from each other, which was very convenient. Ryou was showing the aliens how to work the shower, toilet, sink, and the T.V. While Ryou was helping them, the group downstairs were having a conversation about what had happen ten minutes ago.

"Ichigo-san, I think you made Kuruimi hate you." Lettuce was really worried about Ichigo. The green Mew was no stranger to hatred, and she could easily see that the tall alien hated her friend.

"I know, I'm kind of terrified of what she would do to me the next time she sees me." Ichigo didn't even want to imagine what Kuruimi would do. The older alien was absolutely menacing!

"She'll probably cut you up into sushi like they did with Shamu! Then she will eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner na no da!" Even Pudding herself had to stop and think about her statement. It made her feel uncomfortable, for Ichigo was her friend, and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Don't be silly she would never do that, would she?" Ichigo gulped.

"No, I don't think so. I think she's going to apologize for what she said to you," Zakuro said in a peaceful way, in an attempt to calm the frazzled Ichigo.

"I hope so." Ichigo was a little less scared. The older model's voice was smooth and calming, and had done its intended job. Pudding yawned, trying to keep her eyes opened, but it was to hard. She was tired, and still had to get home and make sure her siblings were in bed.

"I think it's time to go home, it's **nine** **o' clock!** I GOT TO GET GOING, I HAVE TO DO MY MATH HOMEWORK!" Ichigo shrieked, panicking.

"Yeah you're right, we should get going. Do you guys want me to drop you off at your houses?" Minto suggested.

"Yes please," Everyone else answered, but Ichigo answered:

"THANK YOU MINTO! I REALLY WANT A RIDE TO MY HOUSE!"

"Okay! Okay! We just have to say good-bye to Ryou, Keiichiro, and…. maybe not the aliens." Minto didn't want Kuruimi to get any angrier, so she thought it was best just to not say good-bye to them. Although, she did want to say good-bye to Yuiki, because she was so cute. After she said that, Ryou came downstairs and Keiichiro came out of the kitchen.

"Bye Keiichiro and Ryou!" The group of girls yelled out loud.

"You guys are leaving already?" Ryou asked. Frankly, he was curious about how the girls felt about the aliens. Shouldn't they at the very least talk about it? Keiichiro discreetly shook his head no, as if reading the young scientist's mind.

"Yes, because of Ichigo not doing her math homework." Minto wanted Ichigo to get more stressed about her math homework, just for laughs.

"Okay well, bye ladies and drive safely." Ryou and Keiichiro cared too much for the girls. After all this time, how could they not?

"We will," Everybody replied. They walked outside and close the door lightly.

"Come on Minto, we have to hurry! I have to do my homework!" Ryou and Keiichiro heard Ichigo cry out. They just smiled and went into the kitchen to drink some coffee. While they were drinking their coffee, Pai and Kish went into Kuruimi's room to talk about her behavior.

"What the hell Kuruimi?! Why do you have to be mean to Ichigo, she only said your name wrong," Kishu scolded, slightly pouting.

"There are three reasons I'm mean to her," Kuruimi started, holding out three fingers. "One I hate her, two, she broke your heart, three, I hate her face," Kuruimi said through clenched teeth.

"Why do you care about Ichigo breaking my heart?" Kish asked curtly. He didn't want Kuruimi getting involved of his love life, what gave her the right?

"Why don't you like her face? It makes no sense," Pai blurted, the question tickling his brain.

"Kish, you know you're like a little brother to me, and I won't let anybody hurt you. And Pai, you know I hate ugly people," Kuruimi explained. Kuruimi took care of Kish ever since his parents died when he was at the tender age of eleven. Whenever he'd cry, she was the one that was there right beside him, to wipe away all his tears. Kish knows that, but he isn't a little kid anymore; he needs his space. He just rolled his eyes and went to his room where a sleepy Taruto was. The medicine made Taruto dizzy so he just dozed off.

"Well, that's not an excuse for hating her and you already made an enemy just by yelling at her. Tomorrow, I want you to apologize to her. And don't be so rude to people anymore." Pai wanted her to be on her best behavior tomorrow. They were guest here on this planet, and darn it, they were going show these humans that they had manners!

"Fineeee," Kuruimi whined, she really didn't want to apologize Ichigo, the airhead didn't deserve it.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to drink the medicine. After, you're done doing that, drink a glass of water to wash the taste out." Pai put the medicine and the glass of water down on the drawer next to her bed. He couldn't help but feel a bit fatherly towards them, he's known them for such a long time now.

"Oh one more thing, please be--" Pai was cut off by Kuruimi.

"Yes I know, be on you're best behavior tomorrow." Kuruimi felt like she had been reminded to brush her teeth... again. She was angry at Pai and Kish; she just wanted to punch a hole in a wall. Pai left and closed the door behind him. She drank the medicine, and so did Yuiki. Yuiki and Kuruimi didn't like the taste of the medicine, it tasted like sour dirt mixed with charcoal. They made a face like they were eating a lemon and gratefully gulped down the water. Kuruimi was still angry, but for a different reason now. She wished she wasn't here on earth anymore. She couldn't remember why she agreed to go to earth. So far, it seemed to be nothing but a big mistake.


End file.
